


Don't leave me just yet

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Dog Shelter, Fluff, I love Illya, Illya is adorable, M/M, Napoleon is CIA, puppy warning ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Napoleon went looking for a new dog, he didnt expect to end up with two...and another addition!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me just yet

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-watched UNCLE and damn, These two are way too gay!  
> I hope you like it, it's kinda rushed.

'i asked a staff member and they said you've been coming to the pound every day to play with the dog i'm taking home today and that's why you're getting weirdly emotional' au ([XX](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/113003159811/more-otp-hot-mess-aus-youre-lying-on-the-floor))

 

* * *

 

When Napoleon strode into the large netrace hall of the local dog shelter, he felt weird. Just yesterday it seemed he had burried Amanda in his garden. Now his house felt empty and he really wanted to get a new dog, especially over the holidays. The lady at the reception smiled at him as he walked closer.

   "Hello. I am Napoleon Solo. I'd like to look at the animals." She smiled, her long blonde hair hanging over her shoulder. 

   "Okay. Do you plan on taking the dog home with you just now or..."

    "Well, i wanted to look for a new dog. The only thing that's important for me that the dog likes me back." Napleon smiled.

   "Sure. Gaby is the one working mostly with the dogs. I'll ring her up okay?" The woman picked up the receiver and Napoleon stepped back a little.

   "Thank you." She merely smiled back and dialed a number.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

When Napoleon entered the large puppy room. The small animals played around with each other and a tall man with light blond hair and bright blue eyes. Napoleon was instantly atracted to the man sitting in the mass of moving little puppys and smiled softly.

   "This is Illya. He's coming in everyday." Gaby said, her brown hair up in a messy bun and her overall smelling of dog and dog treats. She was intelligent and had a terribly sharp tongue as the American had found out on their way through the shelter.

   "Ah."

   "He loves Betty, one of the older puppy mums. Most of these puppys are picked up from trash cans around town and we have suptitute mothers for them. But somehow he never picked her up, instead coming every day after work." Illya seemed to have noticed the new arrivals sand looked at them from under his sandy hair.

    "Hey Illya! This is Mister Solo. He's looking for a dog." The American smiled awkwardly and waved.

    "There are several nice dogs here Mister Solo." The Russian accent was harsh in Napoleon's ears but added to the ruggish charm of the man. "I think you will find right one."

   "Well then. If you need something, just ring me up!" Gaby said with a bright smile. She then left and Napoleon came over to Illya and sat down, not bothering about his fine suit. The cleaning lady would take care of it anyways.

   "Why do you pick puppy?" Illya asked after a while of slightly strained silence and puppy wiffs.

   "My dog died about three weeks ago and i decided that for Christmas i want to treat myself with a dog. The flat's pretty empty without her.

   "But when you take puppy you need garden." Illya picked up a small brownish puppy who toyed with the man's shoelaces. Quickly it's tiny fangs dug into the wool of his turlte neck. Napoleon laughed a little at the sight and helped Illy to get the dog's teeth out of the black wool.

   "I live on the ground floor, so i have a pretty large garden." He said and brushed on Hand over a Bernese Mountain Dogs' head. "But i have no idea which dog is the right one. There are too many."

   "What kind of dog do you want?" Illya asked and looked for the fist time fully at Napoleon.

   "I am home irregularily, i travel a lot. At the moment i am on leave because i unjured myself quiet badly." That he got shot in the shoulder two month ago was kept quiet.

   "There is a small puppy." Illya pointed his large Hand over to a grown corgie with a fluffy reddish puppy at it'S feet. "She is very calm, but also quite a handful times. When she came here she was terrfied of being touched. Betty helped her to open up." Slowly Illya rose and walked over, careful not to step on any puppy. He brought the tiny ball of fur back to Napoleon, Betty at his feet. The low growl she gave when Napoloen touched was silenced by Illya petting her back.

The dog was still suspicious about the other man, but kept quiet. And Napoleon had to admit that the puppy was cute. And the man too.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Despite the cold, Napoleon didn't freeze as he stood outside the dog shelter and waited for Illya to come. Since a week he had regularily seen the man and had warmed up to him. The comfortable silence between them was relaxing for a change and the trust they had somehow established reassured Napoleon more than the gun under his pillow at night. When he saw the Russian's car pull into the parking lot he gripped the leashes tighter. He had wanted to suprise the Russian with this.

When Illya came Walking towards him, he saw the dogs on Napoleon's leash and the usually espressionless face faltered. The look of hurt and sadness broke Napoleon's heart a little and he inhaled.

   "What ever you may think, i did not buy them for me. They are for you. because i know how much they mean to you." Then he handed the leashs over. Betty, who by then had realized who the man was, wagged her tail, but Illya just stood there and stared at Napoleon. "Merry Christmas?" The American said with a lopsided smile.

Illya suddenly surged Forward, grabbed Napoleon and kissed him.

   "You are insufferable, Cowboy."

   "I do try, Peril." Then they kissed again. Gaby stood at the window of Waverly's office and grinned quietly.

 

* * *

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a lovely 11th of Decemeber!


End file.
